High school Saviour
by CupOPebbles
Summary: Zexion was saved by a green eyed boy, but after that fateful day he never saw him again. Little did he know, he would see that boy a few years later, but he will need the help of his sister and her friend Roxas to get his attention, dedicated 2 KiwiWire!
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to Kiwiwire! Sorry it took so long, =D hope you enjoy!

* * *

My life was nothing special. I didn't have the best clothes, most expensive gadgets, or get into the latest craze that was required when you lived under the rule of high school diplomacy. Therefore I was sentenced to face the consequences. I was beaten down to the lowest rank possible on the food chain, and that's where I stayed.

I was content there; I didn't feel like I needed to be anything special. That was, until I met _him_.

He couldn't have remembered what happened that long ago, when we were still in middle school. It wasn't even something worth remembering.

It was one of those god awful school field trips. To the community pool at that, and I couldn't swim. Yippee for me.

So I resigned myself to sitting under one of the metal canopies, reading a book while all my other classmates had '_fun'_. Whatever, let them swim in the five year olds piss and boogers I was fine right here _not_ immersing myself in all that shit.

"Well what do we have here?"

I twitched in annoyance but remained with my eyes focused down to my book, when they got tired of bullying me they would go away and leave me alone.

"Hmm, I don't know _Marluxia_ what do _you_ think it is?"

_Ignore them…_

A wet and nearly naked body sat down next to me, smelling too much like the chlorine and burning the insides of my nose. I tried not to sneeze, and instead I scooted to the side, refusing to look at her.

"Oh come _on, _don't be such a buzz kill _Zecksiron _that _is_ your name right?"

_No…._

"Larxene…"

She looked to where her companion was standing, his flower covered swim trunks were all that I could see from my position. I could tell she was smiling brightly, her shark like teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

"What? It's not _my _fault he has a stupid name."

_Oh, and __**Larxene **__isn't? My mistake. _

"I don't believe that the point as to why we are here." Her friend stated coolly.

"Riigghhht," she looked to me and smiled, "We have a question for you Zexreon."

_Oh goody, I bet it's a good one too, one that will give you a glimpse inside my 'tortured' soul. _

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and instead turned my body further away from them hoping to give the subtle message of "_fuck off"_.

"It doesn't look like he's interested now does it?"

"Oh? But we came all this way." Larxene whined exaggeratedly.

_A journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step. _

"Which is why we're not leaving without an answer, hey Riku!" the guy called.

One of his buddies must have shown up, because another pair of bare feet now stood in front of me.

"Maybe you can help us answer our question."

"Sure." The new voice added.

Zexion could feel the new boy's eyes bore into him, and he resisted the urge to fidget or get up to run away.

"But he isn't listening to us Marluxia." Larxene added, her tone huffy and overly sarcastic.

"Then we'll make him listen," Marluxia stated simply, "Riku?" He turned to the boy with question, and a moment later a fist grabbed the neck of my hoodie, yanking me up from my seat on the metal bench and making me stand. I grunted, clutching the guy's wrist with one hand while the other still held my book.

I stared into the guy's piercing aqua marine eyes, a tremor going straight through my being.

"I think you have his attention now Marluxia." The boy said.

"I think so too," Marluxia smiled.

He padded over to where I stood, clutched in his friend's grasp, helpless.

_Where's a fucking life guard or teacher when you need one?_

"Now Zexion, I believe you have an answer to give me."

With those words I was manhandled into his grasp. I dropped my book onto the puddle soaked ground, quickly losing my bearings as I tried to get away from my attackers. Marluxia reached for my torso as his friend bent to grab my ankles. I tried to kick him, but to no avail; Larxene laughed in the background. I struggled against their strong hands as they finally grabbed me under my arms and legs, lifting me straight up into the air and carrying me towards the pools edge. My eyes widened as I realized what they were about to do and I frantically tried to get away. I pulled twisted and turned my body, trying anything that might get them to set me down.

They stopped right before the pools edge, but I knew I wasn't safe. I couldn't stop staring into the rippling surface, I could feel every part of me shaking in fear, my breathing already rapid and heaving for more air. I felt my attackers grip tighten, but it still wasn't enough to pull my attention from the dark blue water below.

"Now here's what we all wanted to know," Marluxia begun, his grip again tightening on my arms, "Let's see if Emo's can swim."

I refused to let myself scream as my body was hurled in the air, my arms and legs flailing before I crashed down into the water. The coolness of the liquid enveloped my body like a blanket, my heavy sweater and pants clung to my thin frame, pulling me down deeper. I breathed in out of reflex, inhaling the chlorinated water, burning my eyes and throat as it filled my lungs and robbed me of my precious oxygen.

I desperately tried to claw my way back to the surface, but my arms and legs wouldn't do what I wanted them to and instead I could only watch as the light started to fade from me and feel the water get colder. I was nearly at the bottom of the pool's deep end, and no one had noticed me yet, like always. So I just closed my eyes, wanting it to be over.

Just when I started to feel like I was going to go unconscious, something grabbed me, a hand? And pulled me closer towards it. Weekly, I tried to struggling against it, but it was stronger than me and held me firmly in its grasp. My head was dizzy and I felt my body being pulled upwards.

What was happening?

I blacked out, waking up when I felt my body being roughly dropped onto hard ground. I didn't know what was going on, and I couldn't open my eyes. I struggled to breath but I couldn't force any air down to my desperately needing lungs. Something heavy was laid on my chest and with two quick pushes, all the water that had been suffocating me was forced out of my body.

I coughed violently, the water spewing out of my mouth and nose as I breathed in air, beautiful chlorinated air. My eyes opened wide, my body convulsing violently as the rest of the water made its way out of me. I grabbed a hold of something, _an arm?_ And held onto it for dear life.

I realized I was shaking, but not from the wetness of my clothes that now clung to my chilled skin, but from the fear of the water. Of what almost had happened.

_I almost died._

Whatever I was holding tensed, and I mechanically turned my head to its source.

I gasped.

I was looking into the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, surrounded by wet, sandy blonde hair. And these eyes were angry. I shrank away from them, and immediately the eyes softened. His mouth opened, but before he could speak a crude voice washed over the crowd.

"Heh, I guess emo's _can't _swim…how boring."

Those eyes got furious again, and I was relieved to realize they weren't directed at me.

"I'm not one for starting a fight-" The boy said, his eyes going dark and his wet body rising before me, "but, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ASSHOLES THINKING! ?"

The boy spun on his heel, his whole body a blur as he whipped around, his arm swinging in a large arc before colliding smack dab in the middle of Marluxia's face. A crowd that had gathered gasped. Marluxia feel backwards onto the concrete ground, his nose sputtering with blood. Riku was no longer anywhere near, but Larxene was and promptly went to his aid trying to help him back to his feet.

Finally the sound of a life guard whistle was sounded, and a tanned oily body ran over to the little group that had formed.

"What going on! ?"

"Those Assholes almost drowned him!" the boy yelled furiously, "They should be expelled!"

"Demyx what is going on!" Our teacher pushed her way through the bodies of students, quickly taking in the scene before her.

I sat on the ground, dazed and trembling as the voices of those around me rose and got louder.

But amidst all the chaos, a warm body sat down next to mine. His arms wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I think he was talking, I couldn't tell and then he must have been told to take me somewhere because he started trying to lift me up.

I stiffly complied, relying on him heavily as he threw my arm over his shoulder and pulled me close to his side.

He whispered reassuring things, kept me moving towards the pools exit and out into the buildings small office like area. To wait for a ride to come take me home.

* * *

This is where you expect the story to take that cliché turn, the part where I say that from that day on we were best friends and that boy never left my side.

This is the part where I tell you you're wrong.

I never talked with my saviour again after that day, because shortly after the whole 'near drowning' accident my parents had arrived. Of course they were furious, like any sane parents would be and shortly after the whole episode it was decided that we were moving. I thought that uprooting our whole family and moving to a different location was a bit overboard but I never voiced my opinion to them, once they had their mind's set it was impossible to sway them anyways. My younger sister Xion however, wouldn't stop professing her upmost displeasure and objection to the whole scenario. Figures, the kid finally had a few friends and now my parents were hauling her off to some unknown place, where she would disappear again into the lower ranks of our school's social status. Even in fifth grade, kids knew who was popular and who wasn't.

I was relieved to finally hear her stop whining about the similarity in our names though, which was always brought up some way of another. Apparently it was unfair that her name was just basically mine without the 'Ze' in front of it. I always credited that to the whole surprise pregnancy thing though and the unpreparedness of my parents at having a second child, despite the fact that I never told her that. Telling her she was never supposed to exist whenever she got too annoying for me, which was pretty much always, was nevertheless going a _bit _overboard.

Two weeks later we found ourselves in a new school, a new house, and new lives. I again confined myself to a solitary existence, staying out of everyone's way and avoiding people who looked like they would try and beat me to a pulp. I suppose I made few 'friends' but normally I just stuck to studying alone and eating my lunch in the library.

My sister was a little more eager to make friends, though her shyness tended to hold her back. But by the time she was a freshman in high school she had made a total of two close buddies. One a short blonde boy who to me, seemed like a sort of whore despite his gender, and the and the other a tall and lanky guy with fire red hair who seemed unamused with my sister's presence but seemed to hang around only for the sole purpose of being near the blonde kid.

I tried to stay away from them as well, but my sister insisted I not be so antisocial and brought them around me, thinking we could all be friends. I wasn't so interested, especially when I figured out the pair we're gay. Not that I had some kind of phobia or hated them or something, it was just weird. They were all loud, hyper, and spastic while I was just- _not. _

They annoyed me to no end at school, so I was even more distressed when my mother started to let the little blonde boy, known as Roxas to frequently spend the night at our house. On nights like those I would hole up in my room with the door locked, my nose deep in a book with headphone's blasting loud rock music in my ear to ward off any offending girly pop songs like Hannah Montana or Katy Perry…

And that's why I never saw my emerald eyed saviour again. That's why I remained isolated and closed in, no friends, and after awhile that's how I thought I would stay.

That is until my sister forcibly dragged me to our schools swim meet against our old school. Something about getting out and socializing_ again_, couldn't she see I wasn't the social type? Plus my fear of water and drowning was still very much alive, so why the _hell_ would I want to go to a swim meet?

Regardless I was there, my sister and her two annoying friends sitting next to me on the bench, eating ice cream they got from a little vendor near the entrance. I was completely irritated with the whole situation. The loud noise from the overenthusiastic crowd was giving me a headache, the sharp smell from the chlorinated pool only adding to my discomfort.

I closed my eyes, wincing slightly when the loud bell announcing the end of the last race rang out over the loud speakers and reverberated against the walls. The crowd stood and cheered the name of what I presumed to be the winner, raising the volume in the space another notch and making my head pound twice as bad as before.

I had had enough. I flashed my eyes open and was open to give my final words and stomp away to the car outside, when I froze.

Rising from the finish line, removing his goggles and swim cap and turning to wave at the crowd was a strikingly familiar pair of dazzling green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. Without a doubt I _knew_ it was him. I knew it was the boy who saved me from drowning at the pool, and punched Marluxia in the face. It _had _to be.

This was the boy who carried me away from the scene and stayed with me while I waited for my furious parents to show up and get me. His eye's skimmed the crowd, looking at every face. For a moment his eyes landed on me, I stiffened and felt my cheeks grow hot though I didn't know why. I thought he saw me, I_ knew_ he saw me; I swore he recognized me, but he just continued to smile and let his eyes skim the rest of the crowd.

He didn't remember me.

My heart fell, and a smile I didn't know I wore dropped from my face. I felt crushed, I wanted to go home and hide, curled up under my sheets on my bed and I didn't have a clue why. I tried to make my frazzled brain work, tried to make myself understand. People who were rescued by someone from a near death usually formed attachments to those who saved them right? Is that what I was feeling? It was perfectly rational to feel down when the person who saved your life didn't recognize you right?

My sister was tugging at my long sleeve coat, saying something about beating traffic out now that the match was over. I got up, numbly retrieving the keys to my car from my pocket and waited for them to do the same. I let them pass me, Xion babbling happily to Roxas about something and Axel glaring at her like he wished he could set her on fire. As they passed me I glanced up, catching the eye of Roxas.

He was obnoxiously dressed in a pair of my sister's daisy dukes, hot pink fishnets, and a ripped up band T shirt of some kind. A black and white checkered bow adorned his hair, and spiked earrings decorated his ears. A blue eye winked at me, a knowing gaze in his eyes and a smile on his lips as he continued past, arm and arm with my sister.

* * *

Roxas ended up staying the night that night, much to my dismay. I wanted to be alone, to think, to come up with some sort of explanation of what happened at the swim meet. And I couldn't do that with high pitched giggles and loud pop music coming from the room next to me.

I had driven home in silence, brooding over the one thing I just couldn't get out of my head. The green eyed boy from the pool. I couldn't even remember his name, the teacher only said it once and that was four years ago. He never offered it either, or at least I didn't remember if he did. I was in so much shock I really couldn't do anything else but shiver and sit in the metal chair I was placed in.

With a groan I deposited my face into one of my bed's pillows, wrapping my arms under the soft material and giving it a firm squeeze.

It was then I heard two knocks coming from my door, followed by the sound of it opening and shutting. I rolled my eyes.

"For the last time Xion I want to be left _alone._" I grunted into my pillow.

When no response came I grumbled and sat up, looking at her expectantly and blanching when I realized it was definitely _not_ my sister. It was Roxas, complete with fuzzy pink and blue polka dotted pajama shorts, a tan spaghetti strap camisole, pink slippers, and thick purple hair band holding back his obnoxious spiked hair. His face looked bright and shiny.

_Makeovers, the guy is letting my sister give him makeovers. _

I groaned and placed my head in one of my hands, staring down at my carpet.

"What do you want?"

"To fuck you." Came his simple reply.

My head immediately snapped up from my palm and I looked at the guy standing across from me what I'm sure was the most horrified expression he's ever seen. His seemingly blank face stared back at me, refusing to give anything away.

With silence stretching out between us and no movement from his position at the door, I couldn't help but feel my anxiety rise.

"W-what?" I asked nervously, licking suddenly dry lips as the minutes dragged on.

He shrugged, pushing his skinny frame off the door with his shoulder and giving me an aloof like stare.

"You heard me." He replied cooly, his feet carrying him a few steps closer to my position on the bed.

"Well, I'm not…gay." I said uneasily, watching with wary eyes as he seemed to prowl forward.

His slippered feet came to a halt in front of me, his knees bent, lowering himself to my eye level. A hand skimmed the top of my thigh, I twitched and moved it to the side, a smug smile came to his lips.

"I'm good at this you know, you would have fun." He said teasingly.

"I'm not gay." I repeated, a little more firmly than before.

I was _so_ talking to my mom after this, no more gay sleepover's for _him_.

"That's what a lot of guys say before they try it." He practically purred.

My cheeks felt hot as his warm breath washed over them, and I turned my face slightly. He smelled like the ice cream he ate so much and the girly perfume my sister must have put on him.

"Can you stop whatever this is please?" I all but growled. I knew it was all a game, despite his flirty behavior with everyone else I knew he was devoted to Axel, the tall lanky guy that made up my sister's trio.

"What _is_ this?" He asked back, his tone light and teasing as his fingers reached out and flicked a piece of my long bangs.

"Uncomfortable." I replied back, my eyes flashing to his in warning.

Roxas smiled, and leaned in closer, his lips a mere inch away from touching mine. I tried to pull back, but I was too late. His lips pressed against mine, and he was kissing me. Immediately I tried to recoil, but a small but firm hand clamped down on the back of my neck, holding me in place.

His lips continued to push against mine, and I continued to try and fight it. My arms gripped his, trying to push him away, but the guy was stronger than he looked and kept me firmly trapped on my bed.

I shut my eyes, searching my mind for anything that I could do to make him get off me. He pushed against me again, softer this time, and suddenly I was picturing something totally different than what I had intended.

The green eyed boy, the one who saved me…kissing me. I relaxed for all of three seconds before I had a burst of strength and threw the small blonde kid away from me.

I quickly wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve, my breath coming in light pants as I refused to look at him. My heart pounded rapidly against my rib cage and I my cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger.

My mind was an even more jumbled mess now than it was before. I needed to be alone, to think things out, why did I think of my savior, why did Roxas kiss me! ?

"I see…that's why…"

The quietness of his voice had me looking up, and I was shocked to see the small smile he had decorating his lips. He said nothing to me, which for some reason made me even angrier.

"Why the hell did you do that! ?" I asked, my voice rising with anger.

His eyes seemed to look past me for a minute, a calculating gaze on his face as he brought a hand up to his chin in thought. I clenched my bed sheets in my fits, willing myself to be my usual calm self before I exploded with rage.

His eyes finally refocused on me, an amused glint to his Sapphire eyes and a sly grin on his lips.

"I did _that_ because I was curious." He said.

My mouth dropped, "C-curious! About what! ?"

He shrugged, "Your sexuality."

I balked, "M-my-"

"I saw the way you lit up today, when that guy won the swim meet?"

"Y-You," I stuttered angrily, my hands quickly becoming fists, "You couldn't have just asked me like a regular person! ?"

A blonde brow rose in question, "So you like him?" He asked.

I looked away from his gaze my cheeks reddening. "No! I mean well- Ugh I don't know! He saved me from drowning when we were in the eighth grade but then we moved and then I never saw him again!"

My voice felt rushed, and I was baffled by the fact that I was practically spilling my guts out to the gay guy who just forced me to share a kiss with him. But his question was now stuck in my mind,

_Did I like him? Why did I feel so happy when I saw him? And so sad when he didn't recognize me?_

My mind was spinning, and I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Well Zexion, it looks like you're going to need my help." Roxas decided, placing a hand on his furred hip.

"Ugh- with _what_?" I sighed helplessly, now too tired to protest.

He grinned manically, "Helping you court Demyx."

* * *

Not a week later and there I was, sitting on my couch waiting for the doorbell to ring. My foot tapped in a nervous rhythm, shaking my whole leg and bouncing my intertwined fingers that were placed under my chin.

Demyx was coming to my house; _Demyx_ was going to be here, because I was now his language tutor.

Roxas and Xion had come up with the whole plan. To my utter disbelief Xion _knew_ Demyx. Even though he was in the same grade as me, he apparently often played with the younger kids back at our old school and they had come to know each other that way.

For some reason it irritated me that she knew my savior and I didn't, though I knew my anger was pointless. How would she have known the person who saved her brother at the pool was him?

Regardless I was forced into this whole scheme, and now I couldn't help but pray that it would work.

An hour beforehand was spent with Roxas and Xion huddled over me, telling me how to act and to my horror, how to dress. I felt like their giant Barbie as they made me sit on my bed, rifling through my closet and picking out possible outfits for me to wear.

As Roxas had put it my wardrobe was,

"Seriously lacking personality."

_How in the hell did __**clothes**__ have a personality? _

After twenty minutes of rummaging through my closet and dresser drawers, and half of my clothes discarded onto the floor, Xion and Roxas agreed on an outfit that would apparently, "Have do to."

I was then forced into an old super tight fitting long sleeved band Panic at the Disco T-shirt, which they said: "emphasized my thin hip and waist", _What the hell?_ And dark washed straight legged jeans, _that were way too tight for my liking_.

Then came my hair, which I had dyed long ago to a mixture of blue tones and silver highlights. It was cut in a dramatic sort of A-line, with the right side coming down to hang in front of my face and stopping just below my chin. According to them, it had to be straightened, which I didn't understand since my hair was _already straight._

"It makes any rebellious flyaway's stay in place." Roxas had informed me.

_Whatever fruit pop… Only gay's would have this knowledge, and my sister. _I had thought begrudgingly to myself.

The next thirty minutes were spent with all three of us huddled in our cramped hall bathroom, with a hot iron precariously close to my head.

When they were finally satisfied, they gave each other high fives and cheered.

"You look awesome!" My sister said excitedly, her grin widening.

"You may even be hotter than me," Roxas said mockingly, "Demyx better be happy when he see's you."

"I bet he's going to fall in love as soon as he sees you!" Xion giggled excitedly. A few of her long dark bangs fell into her face and she quickly tucked them being her ear before beaming at me with renewed vigor.

Roxas snorted, "He'd better, with all the hard work we just did, Zexion's totally hot now, I might even be into him."

Xion launched into a fit of giggles, as he gave me what I assumed was supposed to be a sexy wink, I shivered. It scared the crap out of me and made me want to punch him in the face all at the same time.

With a few more jests at me, they had left to go get some ice cream and meet Axel at the clock tower; their little hangout. Apparently Roxas was supposed to meet him there and invited Xion to tag along as well. I had a feeling a certain redhead wasn't going to be too excited about that.

After they had left I went back into the bathroom, struggling over what to think of my appearance. I couldn't come to a decision, and my stomach flip flopped with nervousness as I thought about what Demyx would think of me. My hair was straighter now, and lay flat against my scalp. At the last second Roxas had added some hair gel, which he had pulled out of his baggy pants pocket.

I thought he had it with him just for today, if he and my sister had decided my hair would need it. But no, it turned out he carried it with him _at all times_. Squirting some of the gel in his hands, he applied it to the bottom parts of my hair, and some of the strands in my long bangs.

I shifted my focus, looking over my outfit. My shirt _did_ cling tightly to my hips and waist; I felt my cheeks brighten in embarrassment. Only _girls_ should have a waist like mine. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat and looked further down, the jeans that I thought were too tight clung to my thighs, bringing out their slight curve as they traveled down to meet my lower legs. I wore no shoes, I didnt see the point of it when I was in my own house.

All in all, I felt _way_ too much like a girl. I guess that's the price I paid for allowing my _sister_ and her _gay_ friend to choose my outfit. Though I was uneasy in my current attire, I couldn't bring myself to go back into my room and change.

If this is what Roxas and Xion thought would grab Demyx's attention, then I would force myself to stay in what I was wearing, even if following their advice annoyed me to no end. So I made my feet carry me out of the bathroom and into the living room, where I took a place on the couch and waited patiently for my guest to arrive.

I thought it would give me a chance to calm down and think things through, to sort through my feelings and decide how I felt, but all it did was make me more nervous than I had been previously.

I didn't know how I felt, and that scared me. My whole life I had always comforted myself with the knowledge that I knew my emotions and how to handle them, and now I was at a loss. In the past when I was unsure of how I felt, I would do research, I would read books and I would eventually find my answer.

Now though, I couldn't do that.

_Ding Doooonng…._

I jumped at the sudden sound of the doorbell, my heart quickly picking up its pace and beating rapidly against my ribs.

Swallowing nervously, I rose from the couch and padded over to the front door. I gripped the handle, pausing to collect a few even breaths.

_I can do this, I can do this. _

Releasing one final breath, I unlocked the dead bolt and pulled back the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Can anyone say CLIFHANGER! ? =D I Decided to this because I wanted to get it out Asap for Kiwi. So now, you all have another chapter to look forward to! =D It will probably be out later today or tomorrow. I'm forcing myself to finish this one before I tackle my other projects, mainly my chapter story Can I be Happy, because that needs to be written...like now... xD but ahh my mind is so spaztic I cant make it focus!

well...Anyways I'm done with my little rant, hope you enjoy the next little chapter! =D


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi! You must be Zexion, I'm Demyx!"

I tried not to seem nervous as I took in the guy standing in my doorway. I swallowed back the lump in my throat, trying to appear casual as I held out my hand.

"H-hi…" I replied, a slight waver in my voice.

I couldn't help but let my eyes drift over him as his hand reached out and found mine. He was at least two feet taller than me, and had a lean body type. I could tell his muscles were well defined from all those years on the swim team, even though they were hidden under his close fitting leather jacket, band T-shirt whose logo I didn't recognize, and worn jeans.

His grip was firm yet friendly as he grasped my hand in his, and I smiled tentatively up at him. His eyes were as brilliant as I remembered and his smile made me feel lightheaded. His hair was the perfect shade of dusty blonde, styled like a mullet with several pieces of long bangs that fell in front of his face.

Normally I wouldn't say I found mullets to be a good hairstyle for _anyone_, but in Demyx's case, it worked.

I realized after a few more seconds of staring that I had been…well, _staring_. I quickly cleared my throat, dropping his hand and moving to the side so he could enter. His lips twitch in amusement as he let his hand fall back against his jean clad thigh and walked past me into the living room. I could feel the blush on my cheeks as I shut the door, taking a second to breathe before turning and following suit.

He sat on the couch, his backpack already dumped out on the coffee table and a few papers stacked in front of him. Also next to him, was a giant guitar like case nearly as tall as he was. I had no idea how I had missed such a hulking object.

"Umm…." I trailed from front of the room, not sure how to begin.

He glanced up at me, that same heart stopping smile adorning his face and brightening his already brilliant eyes.

I fumbled over what to say next, opening and closing my mouth several times before nodding to his large instrument case and finally getting out, "What's that?"

It was a pathetic attempt to start small talk but it seemed to make him humored regardless, "That's my baby Arpeggio, I take her everywhere with me." He leaned over to pat the case affectionately, "Sorry if she gets in the way." he added with an amused smirk.

"Oh ah, no problem!" I forced myself to smile, which seemed to make him even more amused.

Before I could make an even bigger fool of myself, I forced my feet to walk over to the couch and take a seat beside him. Being so close to him, I swore I felt the room temperature shoot up a few degrees. Ignoring it the best I could I cleared my dry throat and forced myself to focus on the papers in front of me.

I tried to act casual as I plucked the papers up from the tabled and began to leaf through them, humming a disapproving tone in the back of my throat as I saw the less than impressive scores. Apparently his class was on some sort of Shakespeare block, which was unfortunate since most high school students couldn't breach the language barrier and as a result filed his work under the "stupid stuff that I don't need to pay attention to" file. Apparently Demyx was one of those people. I heaved a dejected sigh, thinking of all the poor students who would never be able to grasp his greatness.

Absentmindedly I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled, but I didn't think anything of it as I continued to look through his sample's of papers. I then felt his body shift next to me, his elbow brushing against my side as he moved.

I stiffened at his touch and looked over, my mouth dropping open. There he was, hunched over the largest looking guitar like instrument I had ever seen, the most content smile on his face. His fingers played across the strings, electing the softest and most pleasing sound that ever reached my ears.

I listened for a few more seconds, allowing myself to enjoy his playing before I turned towards him slowly and promptly wacked him over the head with his papers.

It was an impulse, and I thought nothing of it as I watched my arm swing down the papers colliding with the top of his spiked hair with a resonating _'Whack'_. A hand left the strings, clutching his head as he gave a surprise yelp.

"Pay attention!" I chastised, "You can't play that thing and listen to me yell at you all at the same time!"

He grinned sheepishly turning to me with a nervous giggle, "Sorry Zexy…" He turned back around to face the now open case, tucking his precious instrument back inside carefully before zipping it back up.

I bristled at the nickname, balling up his papers in my fists before raising my arm and whacking his head again.

"Owww, what the-"

"Don't call me that!" I ordered, my blush returning to my cheeks.

He brightened once more, rubbing the top of his head, "Ok Zexion."

I muttered a few light insults under my breath before raising my voice and addressing him directly, "Well, first off this-"

I went on to explain to him what he did wrong, asking him questions and getting to understand what exactly he didn't comprehend and what he did, which wasn't much.  
The weeks passed with a surprisingly quick pace as my tutoring sessions with Demyx became more and more frequent. With my help he was beginning to understand his lessons, and some of the time he came over and we didn't even talk about his class. We just, hung out together which at first made me incredibly nervous but before long I relaxed. Put at easy by Demyx and his laid back personality. Before I knew it we were becoming friends.

Demyx was probably the most hyper active ADD person I had even known. I had trouble making him focus when we _did _work on his lessons, and keeping him entertained with whatever we were doing anything else. All he ever really wanted to do is play Arpeggio, which he told me was called a _sitar_.

Despite being hyper, Demyx was also sort of a lazy person, which I couldn't stand. I hated laziness. He complained that work was boring, which, while I agreed with him, tried to explain that it was necessary. Especially if he wanted to bring up his language grade and stay on his swim team.

"I'm just not serious enough for this." He complained one afternoon.

"You could be if you tried hard enough."

"Zeexxxyyyy!" He whined, letting his forehead drop to the kitchen table.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that now focus!" I commanded.

No response, I sighed impatiently, "You're serious about swimming aren't you?"

"Only cuz' I like the water…" his muffled voice whimpered.

"Then convert your love of water into love for literature!"

He looked up with a stubborn face, "Never! Reading is too much work…which is boring."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I didn't know if it was from the expression he had on his face, or the way he said what he said, all I knew is that I somehow found it hilarious. When I finally stopped and looked at him, he was smiling and looking at me with the strangest expression on his face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your laugh is probably the sexiest laugh I've ever heard." He stated bluntly.

I stared at him for moment letting the statement hang in the air above us, "Uh- thanks?" I said uneasily, "Quite frankly I have no idea how to respond to that." As he stared at me, a bit of nervousness returned to my stomach.

A second later he grinned, and I could only describe it as _sexy_, "Take it as a compliment Zexion."

"Uhh…"

He winked at me, and promptly went back to work on his take home quiz we had been working on.

It was the first time in awhile I had started feeling uncertain again. My heart picked up its pace, my cheeks felt hot, and I felt my anxiety level rise.

Little things like that continued to happen over the next several days as well. Demyx would find some way brush up against me, look at me, or compliment me in a way that sent my nerves on edge. I didn't know what to think of it, and it made me start to question myself again.

My stupid feelings were being elusive, and I couldn't pin them down long enough to examine them and understand what they meant. I was getting myself all worked up and exhausted trying to come up with some sort of answer.

Again I lay on my bed, face down with my arms wrapped around a pillow trying to force my feelings to reveal themselves. Why did the whole situation have to be so complicated anyways? Or was the situation easy and I was the complicated one? Maybe it was a little bit of both.

A knock rapped against my closed door, and without waiting for my reply in walked an annoying blonde boy. He wore a pair of baggy tan shorts, which were highlighted gray from the tops of his thighs up, on his torso was a snug fitting zip up black vest and on his left wrist sat a black and white checkered bracelet. His hair was in its usual spiked style.

Frankly he looked…_normal_, which for some reason scared me more than his other absurd outfits ever did. At the same time, it also made me feel relieved that he actually _owned_ clothes for men.

Scrutinizing me from head to toe, he walked a few steps into my room, pausing a few feet from my bed.

"So have you two done the mattress mambo yet?" He asked abruptly.

I groaned, letting my face fall into my pillow. Why couldn't my hair brained mother listen to me? I swear I explained to her that I would no longer tolerate the sleepovers between Xion and Roxas. And it was for this exact reason.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled tiredly, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"What? Is my little schemer sexually frustrated?"

I lifted my head from my pillow, turning to glare venomously at the boy who stood in my doorway, "No, and aren't _you_ actually the schemer in all of this?" I snapped bitterly.

Roxas chuckled; apparently I was very amusing when I was generally angry, "No, I'm actually the key of destiny."

"Whatever _that_ means." I replied as cynically as I could.

"Oh come on!" Roxas said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he sashayed his way over to my bed and took a seat, "What stick has or has not been shoved up your butt?"

"You know, I think I missed the point where your little attempt at a pep talk works."

"Meow! You _are_ cranky." He said jokingly, "lighten up Zexion I'm just kidding."

"Well you attempts at humor are as bad as your pep talk skills then." I grunted.

"Jeez, what has your panties in a bunch?" he pouted.

Resigning myself to defeat, I pushed myself up from the mattress to sit properly next to Roxas. He smelt like ice cream and some sort of exotic fruit, _tropical_ almost. For minutes I looked dejectedly into my palms, breathing in his scent and not knowing what to say.

"I don't think yours and Xion's little plan is working." I finally sighed.

"What? Why?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well for one, I don't know how to feel about Demyx, and two what's going to happen when his grades finally get up and he doesn't need me anymore?"

"Number one, you like Demyx, you just refuse to see it, and number two if he _ever_ gets good grade's that's the day the world explodes because a smart Demyx cannot exist and _three_," He emphasized, "He likes you."

I glanced over to him, seeing the reassuring smile he wore.

"How do you know that?" I asked doubtfully.

He smiled again, this time knowingly as he pushed himself off my bed and walked to my bedroom door. Turning the doorknob in his hand, Roxas looked back at me, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, "Go to his swim practice tomorrow and see, he told me he was gonna call and skip tutoring because it ran so late but I think this arrangement is better. Ta, ta!"

And with those final words, he left me alone in my room.

* * *

"Ok I'm here," I said into my cell.

"Good, and remember to tell him how you feel." Roxas reminded.

"Whatever." I scoffed, hanging up the phone and depositing it into my pants pocket.

When Demyx said his practice was gonna be long, he meant it. The meeting was scheduled to last three hours, starting at five and ending at eight, and that was if they stayed on schedule. I called Demyx ahead of time and made sure it would be ok if I came, which he said was.

I arrived at my old school around seven, planning to sit on the bleachers and watch the team do their laps as I thought about what to say to Demyx.

Roxas and Xion were sure that Demyx liked me, and kept ordering me to go to his swim practice until I swore I would and would call one of them when I got there. To make their insistent whining cease, I had begrudgingly obliged.

I grabbed a No Fear Shakespeare book from the passenger seat, along with some scratch paper and a pencil. Tucking them under my arm, I stepped back and shut my car door, locking it and then slipping the keys into my unoccupied front pocket.

Holding back a sigh, I marched across the parking lot and headed towards the practice gym.

The smell of chlorine was as potent as ever as I entered the gym doors and walked along the edge of the room towards the metal bleachers. The swimmers paid me no mind as I sat and watched their exercise, it took me awhile to find Demyx amongst all the identical blue swim caps a dark goggles, but eventually I spotted him. Mainly because when a group of swimmers excited the pool to make way for the next group, the coach went up to him and smacked the back of his head to get his attention.

"Demyx!" The blue haired man barked, "Snap out of it and focus already, you've been distracted for the whole practice bring it together or go home!"

With that he turned and stomped away, blowing his whistle harshly and signaling for the next group to start. His face was drawn in an angry snarl as he yelled out commands at the people in the water, causing a giant X shaped scar set between his eyes to wrinkle and make him look ten times more fearsome.

I looked back over to Demyx who had shed his goggles and cap and now stared pensively at the ground. I felt my face fall, why did he seem so…_unsure_? He looked up suddenly, finding me at the bleachers and smiling widely.

I blinked in surprise but smiled back, adding a little wave to say hello. He waved back, but then the whole team was summoned once again to do more laps by the scary blue haired man, and he was off.

I watched them for a few minutes, and then turned my churning thoughts inward. What was with the look on his face before he looked up and smiled at me? I couldn't decide on any possible answers my mind came up with.

The meeting ended around eight thirty, and the team disappeared into the locker room for sometime after that. The blue haired coach left right after, much to my relief, and then I was forced to remain seated on the bleachers waiting for Demyx to reappear from the locker room.

I watched as the members of the team slowly made their way out of the locker room, smelling like various types of body wash as they walked past me and out of the gym. Relieved that Demyx wouldn't be reeking of chlorine when he walked out of the locker room I relaxed and waited…and waited, and waited.

_What's taking him so long? Should I go get him? No, he's showering what if I see him-_

Soon my mind began to wander. I started thinking of Demyx, wondering what kind of body wash he would smell like when he got out of the locker. Would it be a sharp odor? Something soft? Or subtle? My imagination came to life as I pictured him in my mind.

The air around him was misty from the hot water that rained down on him, suds running down the muscles of his tanned back as he rubbed a loufa over his skin. He hummed an unfamiliar melody in the back of his throat as he went, its rich sound bouncing off the walls around him.

Before I started to get too lost in my imagination, I came to my senses. With a gasp I shook my head from side to side, trying to clear the rest of the images from mind.

_What the heck was_** that**?

Trying to distract myself further I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell. I flipped open the device to check for the time and was shocked to see the digital clock on it read eight fifty.

_What the hell did he fall in? _I mused to myself as I returned my phone to my pocket.

Just as I thought it I heard the squeak of door hinges and looked up to see Demyx walking towards me in his swim teams jump suit. He had an athletic bag strung over his shoulder, and a pleasant grin on his face.

"Hey Zexy! Sorry to keep you waiting!" he said cheerfully.

This time I ignored the nickname and instead said, "Yeah, it's almost nine what were you doing in there?"

I thought I saw his cheeks turn pink but I couldn't be sure.

"Oh noooothinnggg.." he trailed, setting down his bag and sitting next to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, so…do you wanna get going?" I asked, gesturing towards the exit.

"…Not quite yet," he said thoughtfully, chewing on his lip and looking down.

I looked at him skeptically, "You _do_ realize its late right? I'm not even sure were allowed to be here right now Demyx."

He didn't respond, but he looked so troubled I didn't chastise him further. Instead I turned my attention to the direction of the pool, it looked glassy and smooth, and it made my skin crawl. Sometime later I realized Demyx had said something.

I turned my head back towards him, "What? Sorry I didn't hear you."

His hands, now locked together tightened, "I said, 'do you like me?' " he repeated softly, so quite I thought I imagined it.

My body stiffened, "W-what?"

His expression fell, and it made my heart ache. He sighed, rising from his seat and walking out towards the pools edge. He stopped there, and didn't turn around.

I remained glued to my seat, unable to move as my mind spun wildly. Demyx just asked me if I liked him, and I had no idea how to respond. The last thing I had expected was for him to ask me that and now that he did, I was at a loss of what to do. I stared at his prone form, unable to think.

Not knowing what else to do, I rose from the metal bleachers taking slow deliberate steps towards him until I was standing at his side. The dark water of the pool stared up at me, reflecting our ghostly shadows on its glassy surface.

I tried to make my voice work, to say something to him but all I succeeded in was making unintelligible sounds in the back of my throat. He turned to me regardless, and his eyes were the saddest I had ever seen. That's when I knew that I never wanted to see those eyes again, eyes so full of unhappiness they made my heart sink into the pit of my stomach.

I was still unsure of my feelings, but I couldn't bring myself to let Demyx look like that. I knew what I had to say, and I hoped when I said it, it would be the truth.

Taking a deep breath I gathered all the courage I could, gazing one last time into those beautiful green eyes, "Demyx, I like you." I said softly.

Without meaning to I found myself staring at my tattered shoes and the fringed edge of my jeans. I was standing in a small puddle I hadn't noticed before, and I nervously shifted my weight, leaning away from the pool's close edge.

Demyx stood so close I could feel the warmth of his skin underneath his swim team's jump suit and the small measured breaths he took. He didn't say anything, and I immediately thought I had made a mistake. I was afraid it was too late, and I had thrown away the first friendship I had ever had or truly wanted.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him, afraid of what expression his face would hold if I did. I opened and closed my mouth several times, wanting to explain or apologize, but not being able to do either. My arms hung limply at my sides, trembling with an emotion I couldn't place.

I felt his body draw closer, and clamped my eyes shut.

"Zexion..."

My name left his lips in a breathy whisper, and I felt his hand touch my shoulder, softer than I had expected. I looked up at him without meaning to, my eyes glistening with unexpected tears.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, my voice filled with my unshed tears.

Before he had a chance to respond I spun away, intending to run away from this whole situation before his hand caught my arm and pulled me back. My body was caught in its own momentum, the force causing me to stumble, my shoes started to slip on the wet tile that surrounded the lap pool.

I felt my body tilt to the side, gravity pulling me down to the water's glassy surface and away from solid ground.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and too fast all at once, I couldn't comprehend what was happening until my body was engulfed by the frigid water.

The shock of the water enveloping me seemed to snap me out of my haze, and I soon became frantic as my limbs flailed around me uselessly. I felt myself sinking, unable to claw my way back to the surface and away from the fear that now gripped me like a vice.

I breathed in, choking on the icy water as it filled my nose and airway. I closed my eyes, the burning sensation too much to bear. My mind flashed back to eighth grade, images of myself drowning and panicking increasing the feelings I was experiencing now.

My heart thumped against my chest, I reached out, grasping for anything that could pull me out of the darkness that was surrounding me.

When my fingers touched something warm and strong, I opened my eyes. Through the water's blurry veil I saw bright green eyes, sandy blonde hair, and a swim team jumpsuit.

He pulled my towards him, wrapping my limp body in his arms and kicking us up to the surface in one bound.

I breathed in deeply when we broke the surface, causing me to gasp and cough as the water I swallowed made it way out of my lungs. He waited for the fit to end, and it was then that I realized he was still holding me.

I raised my head, and his lips crashed down into mine. His lips were rough and demanding, frantic almost as his mouth moved against mine. I was confused, but couldn't help but kiss him back just as fiercely.

His fingers dug into the sleeves on my on arms, holding me close and refusing to let go as he continued to abuse my mouth. I whimpered at his touch, my body burning with desire and want as his tongue pushed through my lips and tangled with mine.

My hands impulsively went to his wet hair, fisting it in my hands and tugging at it as our bodies fought to get closer. Suddenly Demyx withdrew, and I found myself staring into his eyes.

"You saved me again…" I whispered softly. "You…"

He kissed me again, this time softer and hugged me to his chest, "Oh Zexion, I'm so happy right now. So happy…."

I let him hold me, and sighed into his wet shirt. He didn't smell like chlorine, he smelt like rain, fresh rain. My frenzied mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened, and all I could do was sink into his embrace.

He walked us over to the pools edge, turning his back against it and laying his palms flat on the title that surrounded it, "Hang on." He said.

My arms, now shaking from the cold and adrenaline, tightened around his neck. With one push he hauled us out of the water and onto solid ground. I sat in his lap, the shaking in my arms now spreading to the rest of my body and making my teeth chatter.

"Shit." Demyx muttered under his breath, shifting me so that I sat sideways in his lap.

Wrapping his arms underneath me, he rose with me in his arms, grunting at the weight before turning and heading towards the locker room. I didn't question him as he walked, I couldn't, my mind quickly becoming wrapped up with the fear of what had happened.

The next thing I knew Demyx was lowering me onto a wooden bench and turning the handle that operated the shower. Warm water splashed against my chilled skin and soaked clothes, but I barley felt it as I stared blankly ahead of me. I was in shock, I knew it, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Demyx face came into view, a worried expression lining all his features as he placed his hands on either of my shoulders and began to speak, I couldn't make out his words. I saw his face drop further when he realized whatever he was saying had no effect.

His lips sought mine, and his warm fingers cupped my face, his lips murmuring words I couldn't hear over my trembling skin. His lips pressed against mine again, and I gasped as he kissed me. Snapping out of my haze, I threw my arms and legs around him, clinging to his body with all my strength.

He rocked me back and forth, whispering to me reassuringly and rubbing my back.

"I'm having a panic attack." I whispered shakily.

"Just focus on me Zexion, Zexion…" His warm fingers, hotter than the water pouring down on us spread out onto the skin of my back and began to move in small circles.

As his warmth began to sink into me, I suddenly found myself feeling embarrassed. What was happening? Why couldn't I calm down?

"Zexion, your clothes are soaked you have to get out of them, you're going to get sick otherwise." Demyx soft voice said to me.

I felt my cheeks turn red, "But I don't have any other-"

"I got a change of clothes in my bag." Demyx reassured.

Not being able to argue any further, I numbly shook my head. Removing his warm fingers from my back, Demyx scooted back from me so I could have room. I felt colder without his skin touching mine, and with shaking fingers I grasped the bottom of my shirt and peeled it off over my head.

It fell to the titled floor of the stall with a soft _thud_, and Demyx made an audible gasp. I slid my gaze to his, blushing harder when I saw that his eyes were glued to my now naked torso. I felt my nipples tighten in response to the chill that went through me, and I subconsciously lifted and hand to rub one out.

Demyx mewled in response, and I refocused my gaze in surprise seconds before his head snapped forward and caught the nipple that my hand hadn't covered between his teeth. I jumped slightly at the unexpected sensation, hissing through my teeth as he rolled the numb around with his tongue.

"D-Demyx w-what are, Aghn!"

Batting my hand away from my other nipple, his own took its place, pinching it between his index finger and thumb and rolling it around teasingly. I arched my back and pushed into the touch, a long moan escaping my lips. Demyx hummed his approval in the back his throat, moving his lips up to my collar bone to kiss and nip before trailing them up my neck and to my ear.

"Zexion…" his voice whispered heavily.

With a new surge of adrenaline flowing through my veins I didn't think- just felt as my hands thrust out and grabbed a hand full of wet hair hanging on either side of his face and forced our lips together. My legs wrapped around his waist, holding him there as my fingers then flew down to his jacket zipper, pulling in down with one rapid tug.

I pushed it aside, my hands reaching out to discover the surprising feel of skin on his chest. I hesitated for but a moment before pressing my palms flat against the toned muscles of his pecks. I was unsure of how to proceed, and just settled on lightly running my fingers down his torso, feeling the curves of his lean muscles before reaching up and doing it over again.

Our lips remained glued to each other as I hesitatingly pushed my hands underneath the shoulders of his jacket, lifting it off his wet skin before inching it down his arms until it fell onto the wet floor below.

I felt dizzy as Demyx's lips left mine, trailing down my neck once more and not stopping until they reached the button of my pants. I suddenly became aware of the pressure there, and I gasped in surprise.

Abruptly everything came into focus, the pool, the shower, Demyx's lips on mine and our hands touching each other's bodies. I tensed, and Demyx froze. Slowly he looked up at me, his eyes searching mine for the answer to an unspoken question.

My mind and body waged war against each other, my brain finally coming to its senses and wanting to stop and think, while my body now desperately sought to throw all inhibitions away, wanting and craving something it never knew it desired.

I whimpered with frustration as I became increasingly confused, I closed my eyes, trying to think. I didn't have the time however, because Demyx took my whimper of frustration as permission to continue. His fingers quickly undid my button and zipper, pushing my jeans aside as much as he could before he swiftly pulled down my boxer's and revealed my erection.

I yelped, immediately trying to cover myself with my hands. He was too fast though and quickly had one hand wrapped around me before he lowered his head and engulfed me in his mouth.

I writhed at the unexpected sensation, and found my hands tangled in his hair not a second later. I moaned loudly into the space around us, not able to hold back as the feeling of his tongue and lips teased the sensitive skin.

Demyx hummed low in his throat, the feeling traveling straight up my spine and making me shiver and groan with pleasure. His hands went to my hips, taking hold of the uncomfortably wet fabric and ungracefully trying to wiggle me out of them.

He succeeded though, and quickly had my boxers and jeans sitting with the rest of our discarded clothing.

"Deymx! Nghn!…" I moaned, my head arching back to meet the cold shower wall, "I-I'm gon-"

His tongue moved up to the tip, circling it with slow erotic circles as his hand moved up and down at the base. I felt the muscles in my abdomen tighten, and I grasped his shoulders firmly.

"L-let go! I-I can't- Uuughhn!"

His head thrust down suddenly, his tongue sliding along the underside of my shaft and making me lose control.

I released forcefully in his mouth, my hips thrusting upwards as my orgasm took control of my body.

I shook as the last spasms rolled through me, my hands releasing their hold on Demyx shoulders as I sighed with content.

He waited until I finished before pulling back slowly and spitting out the white liquid into the wet floor, letting it be whisked away in a stream that carried it to the drain.

I was panting heavily; the air around us was thick and heavy with steam, which made breathing difficult. I was about to utter an apology before Demyx looked up at me, the happiest look set upon his face. I found myself dumbstruck and unable to say a thing.

As I looked at him, my eyes couldn't help but travel downwards, noticing the very obvious bulge straining against his pants.

I must have been staring because Demyx looked down too, grinning sheepishly before saying, "D-don't worry about it, you don't have to-"

I cut him off, my lips coming down hard on his as I thrust my fingers out and pushed them underneath the top of his pants. He groaned into my mouth, giving me the opportunity I needed to push my tongue against his and grip his own erection firmly in my hands. I tasted myself on his tongue, along with a mixture of other flavors that made me sigh with pleasure.

His hips rolled forward, encouraging my ministrations and continuing to moan against my mouth. I tried to push his pants down, but they were just out of reach to me so instead he had to do it himself. He drew away, quickly sitting down and pulling the wet fabric down off his legs before rising again to his knees and pressing against me.

I grasped him in my hand again and began moving, imitating the moves I knew were pleasurable to me onto him.

He writhed and moved against me, all the while whispering my name through his clenched teeth. I felt one of his hands touch my thigh, sliding under and running along it until it came to a stop before my butt.

I jumped in surprise as I felt an unfamiliar pressure push against me, my hand pausing on Demyx's erection as it nudged me yet again. I froze, finally realizing what the pressure was.

_His fingers…pressing against my…_

My eyes widened in fear as I understood what Demyx was trying to do. I opened my mouth, about to protest when suddenly Demyx rushed forward, his lips pressed against my ear.

"Zexion trust me, trust me." He whispered.

"I-" I began, my voice cutting off as he drew back and stared longingly into my eyes.

I felt tears sting at my eyes, scared of what was about to happen. He smiled, then kissed me long and slow, cupping my face with his hand.

I felt the pressure once more as he pressed forward, a finger slowly sliding into me. I drew a sharp breath at the unfamiliar sensation and slight pain that came along with it. My fingers left his hot shaft, clinging to his shoulders and trying to hold him back.

His mouth and tongue moved against mine as he continued to push his finger into me. I hissed as he started to move, unaccustomed to the feelings it created. My muscles tightened in response when a second finger tried to join the first, I cried out in pain, slapping him against his chest.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" his voice squeaked. A bashful look made its way upon his face, I glared at him.

"If was ready for that I would've told you!" I growled bitterly.

He grinned again and placed kisses along the side of my neck, "You just looked so…sexy, I wanted to see more." He murmured against my heated flesh.

His second finger slid into me then, thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm as he trailed kisses down my torso.

"Ahh!" I gasped, my fingers combing through his hair and tugging on it roughly.

My erection quickly became hardened once more as he continued to lick and suck and bite, all while his fingers continued a steady pace moving in and out of me.

He thrust in once more, deeper this time as his fingers brushed against something that made my hips jerk involuntarily and a moan escape my lips filled with pure ecstasy.

I looked down just in time to see him smile with what I thought to be a look of triumph. Raising his gaze to me his eyes smoldered. His lifted his lips to mine and mashed them together, kissing me hard enough to bruise. I felt his fingers draw out of me, making me shudder.

He rose in front of me, placing both hands on my thighs and thrusting them apart so he could settle between them. I fidgeted uncomfortably; feeling trapped as my back met the cold title behind me and broke my skin out into goose bumps.

My hands found the edge of the wooden bench, gripping it tightly as I turned my head to the slide. I grimaced as I felt something warm and hard nudge were his fingers had been before, peeking through one eyelid I looked down between us. I gasped when I realized how _big_ Demyx was, immediately fearing what it would feel like when he tried to…_enter_ me.

"D-Demyx w-wait- maybe we should sto-" I tried to say, only seconds too late.

My voice was cut off with a shout of pain as he tried to push inside me. I bit my lip, drawing blood as I tried to stop myself from whimpering. Demyx's warm lips kissed my forehead, whispering reassurances as he continued to press forward.

I couldn't help the string of tears that welled up over the brim of my eyes and trickled down my already wet cheeks. I closed my eyes, feeling Demyx's tongue leap out and lick the bloody stain from my bottom lip before kissing me. A hand left one of my trembling thighs, placing itself on my stiff shaft and stroking it lightly.

I shivered lightly at the pleasant feeling, before Demyx's hips rolled forward again making me yelp in pain.

"Zexion, focus on this." Demyx whispered lightly, stroking me once more.

"Trying!" I hissed back, "But how about _you_ try to ignore the pain of something so huge being shoved up _your_ freaking ass!"

I didn't mean to be so crude, but something had snapped inside me and I replied without even thinking. Demyx didn't look hurt though he looked, _amused_.

"So it's that big huh?" He grinned wickedly.

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, "N-no! Don't take that as a compliment you moron!"

"Sorry Zexy." He chuckled lightly, kissing me again despite my protests.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, minus the grunts and moans of both pleasure and pain as Demyx became fully sheathed within me. We were both panting heavily, from the both the thick air still swirling around us and from the physical exertion we were spending.

"Z-zexion," Demyx gasped, "Are you ok? C-can I move yet?"

"N-not yet…" I replied back, my breath catching in my throat when his hips suddenly thrust forward. "Idiot!" I yelled, "I said _not_ yet!"

He caught one of my hands in his, lifting it up to his lips to kiss lovingly, "And to think I was imagining this when I was in here alone."

It took a moment for his words to sink but when they did, I felt myself go red in the face, "W-wait, wha-"

He flicked his gaze to me, eyes blazing like two burning coals, "Sorry, but I can't hold back any longer."

With those words he began to move. I cried out and wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life as his thrusting became more urgent. It wasn't exactly a comfortable position, me curled up underneath him and his own body awkwardly leaning over me, but we made it work regardless.

My legs somehow became wrapped around his hips, his hands hugging my back as we kissed each other passionately. We both couldn't last long, not with the steam making us dizzy and the release we both craved.

His hands tightened on my erection, his strokes matching our erratic rhythm as his hips pounded against mine. His hot erection, feeling like molten lava inside me, again brushed against the spot he had found before with his fingers.

I gasped and cried out, unintelligible words flying from my mouth as he returned to that spot again and again. My muscles tightened around him as he hit that spot one final time, my voice crying out in pleasure as I felt myself come.

His voice, rich and husky cried out as well. He pulled out of me second before his own orgasm took hold, white hot liquid shooting out of his slit before splashing onto his belly and out into the small space between us.

He collapsed against me, and my vision became interrupted with bursts of black nothingness.

"Demyx!" I gasped, "We have to turn the water down its too hot!"

He laughed tiredly against me, "Not before we get cleaned up."

His hand sought the handle anyways, pushing it towards the cooler end of the temperature gage. I yelped when the now cold water washed over my skin, quickly making me begin to shiver. It only last a couple of seconds though, before Demyx was satisfied that all the mess was gone from our bodies and washed down the drain. He pushed the handle to its 'off' position.

We stared at each other for several minutes afterward, unsure and nervous expressions covering our faces as we relived what just happened.

My gazed flicked down to our discarded clothes, bundled in a wet mess off to the side. My eyes widened as I saw my water logged pants, a realization smacking me in the face.

"My phone!" I groaned despairingly.

"What?" Demyx asked, confusion in his voice.

"My phone!" I cried again, "It was in my pants pocket when I feel into the pool! And now it's been soaked in the shower!"

I reached for it futilely, too tired to stand up and retrieve it. Demyx crawled to it instead, throwing off the other articles of clothing before rummaging through my pants pockets and retrieving my phone. He scooted back over to me, frowning when he flipped it open and presented the screen to me.

Black.

I groaned and let my head fall back to the title, "My mom's gonna kill me." I sighed dejectedly.

"I'm sure when you tell her what happened she won't mind." Demyx said reassuringly.

I dropped my head, looking at him like he just said the most absurd thing in the world, "I am _not_ telling my mom what happened." I said seriously, making Demyx burst out laughing,

"What! ?"

"Your face!" he laughed, "I didn't mean tell your mom about _this_," he gestured to our bodies, "I _meant_ about you falling into the pool! Telling your mom about your sex life is just weird."

I bristled, "I don't have a sex life!"

"Then what do you call what just happened between us?" he asked, his eyes brows raised.

"Uh, I- oh shut up!" I growled, my cheeks hot.

He smiled, but said nothing as he turned around and grabbed his wet track pants and pulled them on over his hips.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he drew back the curtain to the stall.

"To go get those extra clothes I told you about before all of this started, they're in my gym bag by the bleachers."

I nodded my understanding and watched him disappear out of the shower. I sat somewhat numbly on the bench as I waited for him to return. I looked down at myself, trying to figure out exactly what had started this whole tirade. I couldn't come up with an answer, but this time I didn't care. I felt happy, warm, as I remembered how good it felt to be in Demyx's arms.

* * *

After Demyx returned with a dry set of clothes he helped me get dressed, seeing as I was too- _sore_ to do it myself. I suddenly felt unbelievingly tired; and Demyx surprised me by picking me up and carrying me and all of our belongings out to the parking lot where my car sat alone in the night.

He forcibly shoved me into the passenger seat, refusing to let me drive as buckled me in and walked around to the driver's side door.

He put the keys into the ignition, starting the car and backing it out of the parking space. I squinted at the dashboard clock, blinking before I realized what it said.

_11:01 pm _

_Two hours! _

I groaned and rolled my head to the side, shutting my eyes as I listened to Demyx's soft chuckle.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was no longer in my car. I was laying face down on my bed, the sun's bright rays poking through the blinds and shining into my bleary eyes. I grunted and scooted back, trying to hide away from the suns glare and bumping into a solid object.

I turned with a surprised jolt, finding myself staring into Demyx's sleeping face. I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face as I watched him sleep.

He may be a lazy and somewhat annoying person, but he was finally mine.

My high school Hero and Saviour, Demyx.

* * *

"And that's when Xion found me, and told me about hers and Roxas' plan." Demyx smiled brightly.

My jaw dropped, and I stared disbelievingly at the group that surrounded our kitchen table. The three of those little plotting bastards sitting across from me and smiling like world peace was just declared.

Xion was grinning at me like a mad woman, her black skirt that she had apparently borrowed from Roxas too short for my liking. I didn't like the ripped black tights she wore underneath them either, or the black fluffy shirt she wore. I glared at her disapprovingly; I would not stand for my sister becoming a whore like him, no way.

Roxas was smiling too, his grin a bit smugger than the other's. I could just imagine what that look was saying too. '_See Zexion? Told you, you liked Demyx. I bet you guys had looaaaddds of fun in the locker room showers huh? Welcome to the world of the gay's Mr. Catcher." _He was once again back in his girlish clothing as well, wearing an orange tank top shirt with tan Hawaiian flowers on it and tan capris. He winked at me and I resisted the urge to punch him.

Finally I looked to Demyx, who apparently knew about this whole plot from day one. He was smiling dumbly at me, seemingly unaware of the rage I had simmering under my skin.

From what they had told me, Roxas and Xion made a secret trip to visit Demyx at our old school. They told their plan and Demyx eagerly agreed to be in on it.

He looked down shyly at his lap, "When I saw you at the swim meet after all those years, I was so happy, but I couldn't believe it was you.

I was going to try and talk to you, but this big crowd of people blocked me off, and then you were gone." He said sadly. "When Xion and Roxas found me later, and I recognized them, I couldn't believe it either, especially when she told me she was your sister. It was intense." He looked up at me, green eyes shining,

"Please don't me mad Zexy."

Just like that my anger dissipated, and I sighed. "Fine I won't be mad at you Demyx." I said.

He visibly relaxed, returning to his normal happy go lucky self. When I turned to Xion and Roxas however, they blanched.

"As for you two-" I said, rising slowly from my seat at the table.

"Run!" Xion's panicked voice cried, pushing through Roxas and making a break for the door.

"Quick to the clock tower! Axel will protect us! Go!" Roxas yelled from behind her, slamming the door on his way out.

I smiled, "Guess I'll have to deal with them later."

"Oh come on Zexion, fighting is icky." Demyx's voice complained.

"Icky?" I questioned as he rounded the table to drape an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly, "Fighting causes you to sweat, which is gross."

My eyebrows drew together contemplatively, "I suppose."

"Plus I think you should be happy they did what they did." He added.

I looked up to him disbelievingly, "Happy! ?" I repeated, "For tricking me and putting me through all this crap?"

"Yep," he smiled cheerfully, "Think about it Zexy, if they didn't do that, then we would've probably never met again."

That thought _had_ already entered my mind, but I refused to say anything about it to him. Instead I rolled my eyes, casting my gaze to the side so he wouldn't see the hint of a blush that lined my cheeks.

"If you say so." I scoffed.

I'm sure he smiled, because a moment later I felt his lips brush across my forehead.

"I do."

I smiled as we stood there together; glad to finally have some sense of normality. After Demyx had woken up we had talked about what happened. I was no longer confused as Demyx told me about his feelings for me, I myself finally understanding how I felt afterwards. That's when he revealed to me the entirety of Roxas and Xion's plan.

I rose from the bed, ignoring Demyx's worried protests. Hobbling over to my bedroom door, because of a certain deep stab of pain throbbing in my backside, and threw it back and yelled as loud as I could for Xion and Roxas, who I wasn't even sure were there, to go to the kitchen.

I smiled as I thought of Demyx's panicked movements as he tried to help me walk and sit down.

I liked him, maybe even loved… I wouldn't tell him that though, at least not yet.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's all folks! =D sorry I didn't get it out when I said I would. I was bedridden with an unforeseeable pain and with the help of some medication, passed out and didn't wake up till the morning. Oh well, it's only one and 1/2 day's late right? =D I think that's pretty good.

Once again this goes out to KiwiWire! =D Hope you enjoyed your Dexion kinda-sorta-one shot! xD with the appearance of one _very_ whorey Roxas. =D

Btw if there are any words or grammar i need to fix i will do so later. xD just wanted to get this up asap


End file.
